


A warlock's mark

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tentacles, Tentacletober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Madzie isn't sure she likes Alec's warlock mark.





	A warlock's mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).

> This is [Lynne's](lynne-monstr.tumblr.com) fault.

"Madzie, sweetheart, can you look at me please?"

Madzie looked up at Alec, who was kneeling in front of her. He looked a bit nervous. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Madzie hesitated. She really liked Alec - he was kind and tall and strong and funny - but…

"I don't like celaph- ce-pha-lo-pods," she said.

Alec's face cleared. "This is about my, um, tentacles?" 

Madzie nodded.

"I had no idea that you didn't like cephalopods," Alec said. "Madzie, they won't hurt you. They're - they're my warlock mark. They'd _never_ hurt you."

"Are you sure?" Madzie asked.

Alec nodded. "I _promise_."


End file.
